Confession Goes Wrong
by ChocolateFantasy
Summary: REPUBLISHED. Still my first fic, please R&R Rin and Len always had feelings for each other, but they are restricted by their reputation and society. When Len finally decide to confess, what will get in their way?
1. An Eventful Morning

Disclaimer: I don't think I had owned/owns/will ever own Vocaloid. Well, maybe the third one might happen~

Someone: Dream on….

**Len's POV**

"_Ring, ring, ring"_

I looked up wearily from the bed. _6.30_… Isn't that one hour earlier than my usual wake up time? What is seriously wrong with the alarm clock? I was still cursing the alarm clock until I felt a little snuggle beside me.

There lays Rin, eyes close and perfectly still, looking like an angel when she sleeps. Her cheeks are still pink, her smile angelic, her lips looks inviting... I leaned forward, our face inches close and her hot breath caressing my face. I want to kiss her, to hug her, to make her mine and only mine… But…

There is always a huge barrier between us, our blood ties. Yes, Rin Kagamine is my sibling, my twin sister to be exact. Why must such a hot and innocent girl be my twin? I looked down at Rin. Pure, adorable and gorgeous, she is driving me insane.

"Len… can you …" Rin opened her eyes and pointed at my arm. Oh My God, I didn't realise that I'm still pinning her down, our face inches apart. Rin's face is tomato red, which I think mirrors my own. I hurriedly pulled myself away from Rin and suddenly memories start to rush back to me. _I am supposed to wake up at 6.30 to prepare breakfast for Rin, and most importantly, I'm supposed to confess to Rin! This is definitely not good, I didn't even prepare breakfast! And the confession… maybe I can still do it after breakfast._

"Earth to Len Kagamine~~" Rin wave her hands in front of me swiftly, her cerulean eyes staring at me innocently.

Blood was rushing through my face again, "N-Nothing… L-Let's get down for b-breakfast" I replied, trying my best not to stare into her eyes.

_-In the kitchen-_

"Rin… I-I have s-something t-to tell you…" I stammered, trying to peel my banana in the process but apparently failed.

"Not now Len, can't you freaking see that we are almost late for school?" Rin said as a matter-of-fact. Not to mention that she has already finish dressing and is ready to leave at any moment. I wonder how she could do it so fast every single day and still prepare breakfast for the two of us. "And look at yourself…"

_Right… _While Rin looks refreshing and well-ordered, I looked like a total mess, Untidy, disorganised and totally messy, whatever you call it. Maybe I should really postpone the confession and get changing, before Rin gets pissed off and my life endangered. I looked back at Rin; she is still munching on her orange, with a cup of orange juice beside her. Seriously, how could she eat and drink orange at the same time? But she is still so cute, so attractive, so charming…

"Len, my love, it's almost 7.30 and school starts at 7.45! If you are still not hurrying then I would have no choice but to leave without you~" Rin pouted, her cerulean eyes staring right through my similar ones.

_Omigod, did she just called me love? _Aww so sweet~ and she did say something about leaving… without me? Oh crap, I should seriously get moving instead of dreaming.

I hurried back to the room Rin and I have shared since young and change into my school uniform, which includes a sailor top and shorts. Rin and I have choose to wear arm and leg warmers too and …

"Len, for the last time, hurry up before I leave without you!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. _Oh crap, I'm gonna be late._ Actually, 'late' isn't an issue here. But apparently, getting to school _WITHOUT_ Rin is. Therefore, I rushed out of the room at my top speed. "Coming"

-_In school-_

On the way to school it was almost silence. Mostly because Rin wants to catch some sleep before reaching school so that she will have enough energy to do her English test, which will be conducted later. As a result, I was the only awake person in the silver Mercedes beside our chauffeur. After a while, I decide that it is too bored staring outside the window and I resolved to watch the sleeping Rin instead. Rin is hugging her school bag and curled up in a ball. She looks so peaceful and just by watching, she gave me a serene sensation. And… _is she blushing?_ Oh, I hope she is think about me~

**Rin's POV**

OH MY GOD!

It just feels so awkward without talking to Len in the morning, in our car, on the way to school. It's almost a part of our daily routine. But I just couldn't find the courage to talk to him like we normally did. Well, not after what had happened this morning. Seriously, who couldn't act normal after waking up, and find themselves pinned down by their totally hot brother. And did I just say 'hot'? Oh god, I should really stop thinking about Len _that _way. He is my _twin brother_ for god sake. Anyway, our faces are just inches close and he looks like he is going to kiss me~ although I don't really min- HEY I DO MIND! Therefore when we got into the car, I told him I need to sleep to keep myself from blushing, which is exactly what is happening now. Dammit I hope he won't notice.

With the awkwardness, the ride to school seems longer than anything before. And it's indeed impossible to sleep. And shit, I can feel that Len is staring at me now. How do I know? Well, we always have twin telepathy since young and we can always feel each other's movement and thoughts. At any rate, Len is still staring at me and I can feel blood rushing to my face again, only faster. Without a choice, I turned to stare at Len into his cerulean eyes. I was about to say something when Len interrupted.

"Rin, I-I have s-something t-to tell y-you," he stumbled, his face mirroring the similar red-ness of mine.

"Okay," I replied, and suddenly, the car stopped and the next thing I knew, our chauffeur had already open the door for us. "But… later?"

Len nodded, looking disappointed. I guess he has something really important to tell me because he has been asking me all morning and now, I feel guilty for turning him down again and again. "I promise I will listen to you once we get to class 'Kay?" I added, trying to make him feel better. Surely, his face lighted up upon hearing me.

With that, our conversation ended and we hopped out of the Mercedes and make a dash for the school gate.

**Len's POV**

"Okay class, today we will be studying algebra. First of all…" Seriously, Shion-sensei's words works just like sleeping pills, and by that I meant the really strong ones.

My eyes couldn't help but drifted off to Rin, who is sitting diagonally in front of me. Oh gosh, she is actually paying attention. Well, not surprising at all. Rin has always been the perfect student and all. I, on the other hand, am the polar opposite of her. Most of my homework is done by girls like Miku or Gumi, who so happen to adore my shota-ness and is trying to ask me out every day. Therefore, I didn't bother to study or even listen to teachers during class as there is always someone to cover me up. That is another good thing about being filthy rich. As you see, a huge part of the school is funded by the Kagamines. Therefore, the school will not be stupid enough to expel either me or Rin, well, most probably me, since Rin always top the class.

I have perhaps, spend the entire period gazing at Rin, studying her golden locks and her face, that I didn't realise class was over until Shion-sensei said. "I think that's all for today" and I stood up hastily to greet him.

Come to think about it, it's almost lunch now and I still haven't confessed to Rin, even though she promised to listen to me when we get to class. And it's kind of my fault because I'm the one who ignored her after being surrounded by the girl in our class.

_~Flashback~  
"Len-sama" I smiled the usual fake smile that I normally do around the same crowd. It is awkward considering that they are calling me "sama" when we are all in the same grade, not to mention, the same class._

_After the encounter with the girls, I tried my best to find Rin. She, however, was nowhere in sight. After scanning through the crowd for a good five minutes, I finally locate Rin, who is chatting happily with my best friend, Mikuo. _

_Mikuo is Miku's twin brother. Like Miku, he has teal hair, although his was much shorter and wasn't tied into pigtails. Mikuo is older than Rin and I by a few months, but the few months seem to make a HUGE difference in height. That guy is practically towering me!_

_His is, after all, my best friend. Kind of like the relationship between Rin and Miku. However, I just simply can't stand the fact that he is now standing beside Rin, flirting, while Rin is trying to ignore me! The situation is worsened by the fact that Mikuo has a crush on Rin for ages! Rin, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice and treat Mikuo like normal friends. When I was about to approach Rin, that's when Shion-sensei enters the classroom._

_~End of flashback~_

"Len!" Rin practically screamed while waving her hands frantically over my face, trying to catch my attention. I love it when she does that.

"Yes, my love" I tried to mess with her. It's always cute to see Rin pout and blush. Also, I have already decided that the confession will wait till we get home. It's best to confess without anything/anyone there to obstruct you. As for now, I should really lunch with Rin.

**Rin's POV**

WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. LEN. JUST. CALLED. ME? "Love?"

This is totally unbelievable! I mean Len? Calling me 'love'? Oh right, maybe he is just messing with me. He always nickname girls with weird and cheesy name. _What did he call Gumi last week? Honey? Or is it sweetheart? And Miku? _Anyway, it's just somewhere along that line. No way am I falling for that stupid joke of his.

Apparently my body isn't reacting the same way as my mind did. I can feel blood gushing to my face now. .GOOD. and I can see Len smirking at my reaction. I knew it, it's just his way of messing with people.

*slap*

Len totally need to learn his lesson and take his position. I'm the elder of the twin; I'm supposed to take control. Not the other way round. And never the other way round.

I watched as my younger twin brother cupped his cheeks, rubbing the area which I have just slapped. It's a wonder how he could look so hot and cute even doing stupid actions. Well, that's Len, my brother!

"Hey! What was that for?" Len pouted, so cute that I feel that kissing him.

"Maybe you should try to recall what you've said~"

"U mean… 'My love'? Omigod Rin are you blushing? Haha I knew it, you have a crush on me~~~ come on, admit it Rinny-chan~"

"W-What a-are y-you talking a-about?" I stammered, damn the blush… _He couldn't have known that I crush on him!_

"Chill~ I'm just messing with you," Len said.

_*Phew* he doesn't know…_

"Just imagine what your fan girls will do if they heard that…"

"Actually, I don't really care about them. All that matters to me is you, my sister, Rin Kagamine…"

"Okay, you have officially made it worse… I think we should drop this topic. Or lunch will be over before we are able to eat!" I said, desperately trying to hide my blush.

But… did he really meant what he have said? I wish he does, it won't be so hard if we felt the same. Len, Len, Len and Len, simply his names could make me blush. His eyes, face, hair and figure… _ Rin, Len Kagamine is you twin brother. TWIN. BROTHER. Which word do you not understand? Its incest, no, worse, TWINCEST! _Omigod, I'm talking to myself again. I think I might turn psycho if this continues. Kagamine Rin, you will never be approved by your parents (_I think they died),_ your friends _(they will understand)_, and the society _(I don't care)_… Wait, why am I contradicting myself?

"Rin Kagamine! Are you going to lunch, or not?" Len is obviously pissed. Well, who won't be?

"Comin-" I was cut short by the bell ring.

"Ring Ring Ring"

"Thanks sis, we are missing lunch~" Len said with obvious sacarsm.

* * *

Hello people~  
thanks loads for reading my story, hope u like it~~! It will be great if you can leave some suggestions^^ The review button is just down there~

Next update will probably be 1 week later :D


	2. A Confession Without Len

**Rin's POV**

"R-Rin, w-would you mind staying back a-after school? I have something to tell you.." Mikuo stuttered, which is something so un-Mikuo. The Hatsune twin has always been confident, smart and popular - something that runs in their bloodline.

_Always popular._

I sighed. Recalling how close Len and Miku are, and how Len doesn't look at us the same way. If this continues, they might just end up together and getting married. And being a sister and a best friend, I will need to wish both of them things like "so glad to see you all getting married" and "congrates~ you two are finally getting married" when I actually mean none. Why? Because I'm madly in love with Len Kagamine and he just doesn't know it. And being a best friend of Miku it's impossible for me to go up and slap her while screaming my head off "Get off my awesome and hot brother you bitch!" Furthermore, this will not only ruin my reputation in school and the reputation of the Kagamines, but will also reveal my incestuous feeling towards Len. Just how the society will look at us, "Wow, the rich and famous Kagamine twin are in an incestuous relationship!" Just SO great.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Mikuo asked with a concerned face. Obviously I had space out long enough thinking about Len that I forgot about Mikuo's existence.

"Yup, I'm fine. See you after school then, lesson is about to start," I managed a smile, though I don't really mean it.

~time flies~

"Class, do you still remember what the test for presence of oxygen is?" Luka-sensei speaks in her usual cheerful tone. Chemistry is one of my favourite subjects, but today, I just couldn't catch anything Luka-sensei is saying. _It must be the lack of food._ Thinking about it, I didn't manage to eat anything during lunch thanks to my awesomely hot brother. And yet, that stupid blonde is shamelessly flirting with my best friend, a certain teal hair who is siting few seats behind me.

"Oh well, what more can I expect from that dumb brother of mine." I murmured while packing my bag, preparing to call it a day.

Following that, Len turned around and gave me a goofy grin – something annoying and yet hard to ignore.

"I going for the test I missed last week, *wink* wait for me maybe?" And saying that, he left class the next instant.

Without much a choice, I sat down and start to reorganise my stuff.

**Len's POV**

_Phew… that test was easier than expected, this is definitely a great day._

Sure enough, other than the event that happened this morning, everything else went on perfectly. I just hope that this will be the same for tonight's confession.

"Hey Rin let's go, the test is …"

Just at the other end of the classroom, Rin is pinned onto the wall by Mikuo. But the most important thing is,

Their lips are locked.

Writer's Note:

OMG IM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR DRAGGING SO LONG …. School work is killing me TAT


End file.
